The present invention relates to a digital data transmission system of the time mutiple multiplex type.
Such transmission systems are known. One problem encountered in these systems is the synchronization to the individual bits or to the frame, respectively. Typically, the bit clock pulse is recovered with the aid of PLL loops while the frame synchronization is effected with the aid of a constant sync bit or a word composed of a plurality of bits.
This type of synchronization is complicated and therefore expensive.